Merry Christmas
by Phoenix Warehouse Productions
Summary: Adrian's Favorite Christmas Memory


**Adrian: Merry Christmas Everyone! This is just the warehouses take on a Christmas Special. Hope you Enjoy. We also for legal reasons need to remind you all that we do not own the Song used or RWBY.**

* * *

 **Location: Vale Hospital**

 **Date: December 24, ?**

Adrian Midnight-Phoenix, a Crow Faunus, and Qrow Branwen are seen in the hospital. Adrian with a broken leg and Qrow with both arms broken. Both where suffering Aura Depletion, that is the only reason they where still in the hospital.

Adrian's Scroll starts ring, and he sees its his wife Esmeralda calling. He angles it so that Qrow can see the screen as well.

When he answers they see Adrian's daughter Cinder Elsa Fall-Phoenix (age 4), his Godson Jaune Arc (age 3), his nieces Yang Xio Long and Ruby Rose (ages 3 and 1), and his Goddaughter's Winter and Weiss (ages 5 and 3), and his beloved wife Esmeralda Rose Fall-Phoenix, she looks just like an older version of Cinder except with auburn hair.

When Esmeralda sees that Adrian answered the call she says "Alright kids what did we want to say to Uncle Adrian when we saw him?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND MERRY CHRISTMAS UNCLE ADRIAN/DADDY! MERRY CHRISTMAS UNCLE QROW!" Screamed 6 happy little children. "WE MISS YOU! COME HOME SOON!"

Adrian shares a look with Qrow and they both say "we will be home in time to see you open the Presents Santa brings."

"Alright kids, we call your uncles now get ready for bed." Esmeralda says, "Merry Christmas Qrow, Happy Birthday Adrian. Come home home to us soon. And remember

 _Christmas future is far away_ _  
_ _Christmas past is past_ _  
_ _Christmas present is here today_ _  
_ _Bringing joy that will last_

We see Adrian and Qrow signing themselves out of the hospital.

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_ _  
_ _Let your heart be light_ _  
_ _From now on our troubles will be out of sight_

We see them going from store to store all across Vale filling a Large Red Sack with Presents for everyone.

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_ _  
_ _Make the Yuletide gay_ _  
_ _From now on our troubles will be miles away_

Adrian is now in a tailors shop getting a Red Suit made as fast as he can. It is missing a leg to fit his cast.

 _And here we are as in olden days_ _  
_ _Happy golden days of yore_ _  
_ _Faithful friends who are dear to us_ _  
_ _Gather near to us once more_

 _Through the years we all will be together_ _  
_ _If the fates allow_

Adrian and Qrow are now on a Bullhead on their way to Patch. Both have a determined look in their eyes. As though they refuse to fail their self appointed mission of being home before the kids wake at dawn.

 __ _Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_ _  
_ _And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

We see the Black Birds, as Adrian and Qrow are called, walking through the woods on Patch. All taxi services have been shutdown for Christmas.

 _Here we are as in olden days_ _  
_ _Happy golden days of yore_ _  
_ _Faithful friends who are dear to us_ _  
_ _Gather near to us once more_

Adrian and Qrow have made it home now. We see them putting dozens of presents under the tree for the kids. We also see them setting up a Giant Box in front of the Fireplace that has a ribbon that reads open first, and to the Kids in the Fall-Phoenix Household.

 _Through the years we all will be together_ _  
_ _If the fates allow_ _  
_

The kids are seen Running down the stairs. They don't see their Uncles Adrian or Qrow. They start to look sad.

Adrian hears them start to sniffle, and sends Esmeralda a message telling her to have them open the big present.

When the sad children pull the ribbon the box falls open the kids see Adrian and Qrow sitting their in Santa Suits and Smiling.

"We told you we would be home kids," says Qrow.

"Now lets open these presents Santa got you guys, since he was nice enough to give us a ride home to keep our word," says Adrian.

 _Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_ _  
_ _And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_


End file.
